Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares
by GoldenVamp
Summary: Elena dreams about hot sex god damon. What will she do when she finds out that he's not just a hot mess but he's a caring and loving person ?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Elena opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa she thought to herself, but the weird thing about it as that she wasn't on the sofa. She was lying on Damon's bed. Damon Salvatore's bed. She got up and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Daddy, I want pancakes. Can I have pancakes, pretty please?" she didn't recognise the little girls' voice but the voice that followed. She did recognise. "Yes, sure princess. Anything you want." It was the voice of Damon.

As she walked into the kitchen, Damon said, "Look who's up Liana." The little girl jumped off the chair and ran towards Elena, who was very confused. The little girl wrapped her arms around Elena's petit legs. "Mummy, Daddy's making pancakes. Do you want some?" Did she just call me mummy and Damon daddy?


	2. Chapter 1

Oh yeah I don't own TVD wish I owned Damon though! :D

Thanks for the reviews so far. Thanks to** mangotangojango** for the really good review. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 1 :

I must be dreaming Elena thought to herself, and because in no time at all she was in Stefan's bed with Stefan lying next to her. She blinked a few more times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't want to wake Stefan so she went downstairs trying to make as little noise as possible. Elena went into the kitchen to see the only and only Damon Salvatore the one she had a dream about.

Damon said "Morning. I made you coffee." He gestured to the coffee on the breakfast bar .Before she could even have a sip she felt arms around her waist. Stefan she thought.

Stefan said "I didn't even get a morning kiss when you woke up this morning."

She replied "I didn't want to wake you. I thought you were asleep but you obviously weren't."

She turned around to see Stefan wearing dark blue jeans and a white top. Damon was now at the end of the breakfast bar, sitting on a stool, reading a newspaper. Elena turned around again so that she could drink some of her coffee before it went cold. Stefan started to kiss her neck making it impossible to for her to drink her coffee.

She said "Stefan. Stop."

She had only said that because Damon was there and she felt embarrassed. She went red in the cheeks hoping that Damon wasn't their anymore.

Stefan said "Do you want to anything today?"

She turned and looked into his green eyes and wanted to desperately say we can go somewhere but she couldn't.

Instead she said "Well I am going to see Caroline. Caroline is going to take ME to the mall. She says that I need some new clothes for winter. That's what I am going to do today. What about YOU Stefan?"

Stefan looked down to the floor with a sad face.

He said "Oh ok."

Elena couldn't bare it when he looked like that. She was just about to tell Stefan that her and Caroline could shopping another time when she heard Damon laughing quietly to himself.

Elena said "What are you laughing about?"

Damon replied "Stefan is a vampire NOT a human and he's acting like he has feelings."

Elena mood has switched from curious to angry. She was beyond furious with Damon.

She said "He doesn't act like he has feelings, he DOES have feelings that's why he is such a better person then you will ever be.

By the end of her little rant she was shouting. Stefan tried to calm Elena down but it didn't work. Elena carried on shouting at Damon.

She said "At least he has feelings. He doesn't go and suck blood from a random human and then compel them-"

Damon butted in "Once Stefan gets a taste of human blood again he won't be able to stop .Back when we'd just changed they used to call him the Rippah. He used to rip peoples bodies apart then he would drink so much blood that he would black out then he would feel remorse when he woke up so he would put the bodies back together."

Stefan said "That's enough Damon."

Stefan looked towards Elena with a worried face. How can cute bunny eating Stefan be "The Rippah" Elena thought to herself. Stefan put his hands on Elena's shoulders. He looked into her brown orbs.

He said "Look at me I've changed. I'm never going to have human blood again. Even if I do I've had enough time to control my thirst."

Elena looked up to see that Damon wasn't there anymore. Elena looked at Stefan.

She said "I'm going to get dressed."

Stefan replied "Ok. I'm going to go hunting. I will be back in two or three hours.

He planted a kiss on her cheek and left. Elena walked upstairs to see Damon's door open. He was on his oak desk writing in a black leather book. When he saw Elena, he closed his black leather book and he gave her one of his cocky smiles. Elena didn't know anything about the Salvatore brothers before they changed. No one really told her much.

Elena asked "Do you mind if I come in?"

Damon couldn't help but laugh.

He said "Sure. Elena Gilbert asking to come into my room, now that's a first.

Elena said "I just wanted to ask you question."

Damon said "If the question is can I sleep in the bed with you lying next to me it's a yes."

Elena walked up to Damon and looked into his blue eyes.

She asked "What were you and Stefan like before you got changed?"

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews so far . Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far feel free to check out my other story. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2:

Damon thought to himself_I__wish__I__met__her__when__I__was__human__we__would__have__gone__to__the__Founders__Ball.__She__would__have__liked__me__a__lot__better_. Damon left that thought behind.

Then said "**Me****and****Stefan****were****really****close****but****he****had****the****best****relationship****with****my****dad.****I****was****just****a****Salvatore****that****had****failed****his****father.****When****my****mother****died****my****dad****got****rid****off****all****of****my****mums****stuff.****I****was****a****Mommy****'****s****boy.****I****got****my****blue****eyes****and****hair****from****my****mum.****Stefan****inherited****our****dad****'****s****features.****"**

**Elena could now picture Damon's and Stefan's mom and dad.**

**Damon carried on " My dad didn't want any memories of my mom at first I thought it was because he didn't love her but I soon found out that it was because he loved her so much that he didn't want to feel the pain of remembering , seeing her and that she died and he couldn't anything about him…."**

**Elena's stomach growled.**

**Damon said "You Hungry?" **

**Elena answered "Yes, but it can wait. You can carry…" **

**Before she could even finish her sentence Damon had already ran downstairs. She let out a sigh and began to climb down the stairs. When she got about half way down the stairs she could smell pancakes. She made her way down the rest of the stairs then she went to the breakfast bar. Damon put her cooked pancakes on a plate and poured a bit of maple syrup on her pancakes and put some blueberries on the side. With her pancakes finished.**

**She asked Damon "Do you know where Stefan is taking me tonight?"**

**Damon replied with a "Maybe why?"**

**Elena said "I hate surprises and I know you know so please, please, please, please tell me."**

**Damon flashed his signature 150 watt smile and reached across the breakfast bar and touched her nose with his batter covered fingers which he had put in the batter bowl full well knowing that he was going to touch Elena's nose.**

**Elena said "You're going to regret not telling me and putting batter on my nose."**

**Damon raised his eyebrows slightly and said "Really?"**

**She replied "Yes. Why you don't think I'm not going to do anything just because you a vampire?"**

**Before he could even reply the plate with her unfinished pancakes on ended up on his head. Damon used his arm to get the bowl of batter and poured it onto his hands and then rubbed it into her hair while she was screaming and squirming trying to get out of the grip of his hands. When he had let her go she grabbed for the maple syrup bottle discreetly and then squeezed as hard as she could so that the whole bottle was poured onto his hair. **

**Damon laughed and said "You want a food fight I will give you one."**

**He went to the fridge using his vampire speed as advantage and got the milk out. He ran towards her and she started running as fast as she could. **

**She shouted "Damon, please don't. Not milk."**

**Before he could pour the milk on her, Damon heard the front door close even if Elena didn't. He went back to the fridge leaving Elena a bit confused. **

**He answered her facial expressions by saying "." **

**Hope you liked the chapter will try and update as soon as possible. Please review. Thanks . **


End file.
